That's Why I Love You
by ChocolateHazelnut
Summary: Aku mencintainya sejak dulu. Karena senyumnya. Dia itu manis, cantik, berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Dan, kurasa cintaku kepadanya tidak akan terbalas. Apa dia juga mencintaiku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lee yang kini menunjukkan perasaannya pada gadis yang kucintai itu? (Hadiah lebaran, gak ada hubungannya sama lebaran), maybe fluff, Gak ada adegan LeeHina, By ChocolateHazelnut I


That's why I Love Her

Dingin, minim ekspresi, egois, sombong, tidak mengenal cinta. 5 kata yang sanggup mendeskripsikan sifatku.

Orang bilang aku jenius, tampan, kuat, hebat, dan . . . romantis, eh?

Jujur, aku bukan tipe pria romantis. Mungkin tampangku saja yang sanggup membuat para gadis menganggapku begitu.

Tidak pernah jatuh cinta, heh? Aku juga seorang lelaki, yang bisa saja jatuh cinta kapakpun, tidak mengenal siapapun.

"Neji-niisan!"

Aku menoleh ke arah perempuan berambut indigo panjang dengan iris amethystnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" tanyaku mengambil ocha hangat dari nampan diantara kami berdua.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau dengar perkataanku tidak?" tanyanya. "Kau sedang . . . kasmaran?"

Aku berani bersumpah, saat itu aku menyemburkan ocha hangat yang ada di mulutku. Didepan Hinata-sama . . .

"Aa . . . jadi kau benar-benar sedang kasmaran! Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Hinata-sama.

Iris amethystku menatap langit biru cerah yang sedang terpampang diatasku, mencoba mengingat masa lalu . . .

* * *

 _Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia . . . imut, manis, lucu. Wanita, ehm, maksudku gadis pertama yang pernah menarik perhatianku._

 _Tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum, menampakan bibirnya yang lucu._

 _Dan . . . aku suka mata hazelnya. Aku juga suka rambut aburnnya. Cepolan panda di rambutnya juga membuatnya imut. Dan . . . aku jujur, hidungnya sangat lucu . . ._

 _Dia hanya gadis biasa, kunoichi biasa. Yatim piatu, tidak mengetahui nama orang tuanya ataupun nama belakangnya._

 _Dan aku akan menyalahkan Gai-sensei atas kejadian tersebut. Menyuruhku melawan dirinya? Bukan keinginanku._

 ** _BRAK!_**

 _"Dasar lemah,"_

 _Dan aku juga mengutuk tanganku yang sudah melemparnya ke tanah. Aku bersumpah memotong lidahku sendiri jikalau aku mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi kepadanya . . ._

 _Dan itu juga yang menyebabkan ia . . . membenciku._

* * *

 ** _BRAK!_**

 _"Berhentilah melemparku Neji, itu sakit!"_

 _"Hn"_

 _Apa reaksimu saat aku lempar? Kesakitan, merintih, meringis. Dan apa reaksimu saat dilempar Lee?_

 ** _BRAK!_**

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Daijobu, aku baik-baik saja kok, Lee!"_

 _Cemburu . . ._

* * *

 _"Manis!"_

 _Saat itu, kalau aku tidak mengingat aku ini seorang Hyuuga, aku pasti sudah menguliti si Uchiha itu hidup-hidup dan mencincangnya untuk lunch T-Rex._

 _Kau tahu betapa aku sangat membenci kalimat yang kau gumankan tersebut?_

 _Yah, aku tahu kau membenciku._

 _Dan saat itu juga, dimana kau melawan kunoichi dari Suna tersebut . . . kalau aku tidak keduluan oleh Lee, aku pasti sudah menyelamatkanmu dari lemparan maut dari Temari itu._

 _Sungguh, aku tidak peduli Temari adalah perempuan, aku ingin menggunduli rambut pirangnya dan akan kujadikan sapu lidi._

 _Kau tahu? Aku mengalahkan Hinata-sama untukmu. Kemenanganku untukmu. Dan apa yang kau katakan? Apa reaksimu saat itu?_

 _"Berhenti mengunjunggiku! Jangan pedulikan aku! Aku_ _ **membencimu**_ _!_ _ **Dan tidak akan pernah menyukaimu**_ _!"_

 _Kalimat tersebut bagai mantra yang langsung terngiang di telingaku, terutama kata-kata penuh penekanan tersebut._

 _"_ _ **Kau jahat, kejam, tidak berperasaan**_ _! Hinata itu sepupumu! Dia tidak pantas babak belur karena_ _ **ulahmu**_ _!"_

* * *

 _Dan untuk pertama kali dalam selamanya,_

 _Aku kalah oleh ninja konyol nan lemah bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa aku kalah? Jawabannya hanya satu. Kalimatmu yang begitu membuat hatiku serasa tercabik-cabik._

 _"Neji,"_

 _Aku kenal suara tersebut. Suara bidadariku yang telah menghancurkan hatiku. Namun masih menyisakan rasa cintaku._

 _"Gomennasai atas kata-kataku kemarin . . . Aku keterlaluan," kata-kata lembut dengan nada indah. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau begitu membenci Hinata dan menyalahkan takdir,"_

 _". . ."_

 _"Juin itu adalah sangkarnya, kau adalah burungnya, dan cinta adalah kunci untuk membuka sangkarnya,"_

 _Aku suka kata-kata tersebut. Kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilmu. Dan kini aku telah menemukan kunci sangkar yang telah mengurungku selama ini . . ._

 _Dan kata-kata itu membuat hatiku kembali terbentuk . . ._

* * *

 _"Neji,"_

 _"Hn . . . ?"_

 _"Arigatou karena telah menyelamatkankuu dari penjara air Kisame kemarin,"_

 _"Hn,"_

 _"Neji,"_

 _"Hn . . . ?"_

 _"Diantara semuanya . . . hanya aku yang paling lemah, kan?"_

 _"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"_

 _"Aku,"_

 _"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menyukaimu?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kau itu selalu mau berusaha, tidak cepat menyerah, berbeda dari kunoichi lainnya,"_

 _"Berbeda apanya? Kunoichi lainnya juga selalu mau berusaha dan pantang menyerah . . . Hanya saja, mereka tidak lemah sepertiku,"_

 _"Diantara semua anggota tim kita, bukannya kau yang paling pandai bertarung jarak jauh?"_

 _"Diantara kunoichi seangkatanku, bukannya aku yang paling tua dan yang paling lemah? Aku payah,"_

 _"Kau itu berbeda . . . Kau itu penyabar, baik hati, dan ~ "_

 _"Hinata juga penyabar dan baik hati, Neji,"_

 _"Tapi kau tidak pemalu seperti dia. Kau tidak pemarah seperti Sakura atau Ino. Kau tidak merepotkan seperti Temari,"_

 _"Kata siapa aku tidak pemarah? Kau pernah lihat aku meledak didepan Lee,"_

 _"Lee itu merepotkan,"_

 _"Neji . . . "_

 _"Hn . . . ?"_

 _"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Tidak akan pernah,"_

* * *

 ** _Sreek . . ._**

 _Suara yang kukenal semenjak kita berlatih berdua . . . dan aku tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan datang . . ._

 ** _Boft!_**

 _"Kaiten!"_

 _"Akh!"_

 _"Kau baik-baik saja, Ten?"_

 _" . . . "_

 _Darah bercucuran dari pergelangan tangannya. Jelas dia tidak baik-baik saja . . . Bodoh . . ._

 _"Biar aku obati,"_

 _"T-Tidak usah!"_

 _"Tenten . . . kalau tidak diobati bisa infeksi,"_

 _"A-Akan kuobati di rumah,"_

 _"Tenten,"_

 _"Tidak perlu, Neji . . . !"_

 _Dan aku harus menggunakan kekerasan. Dengan paksa, tapi tidak brutal, aku menarik lengannya. Kasar? Sudah kubilang, aku terpaksa harus menggunakan kekerasan . . ._

 _Sementara dia, hanya terdiam, sesekali meringis kesakitan . . ._

* * *

"Nii-san!" Suara lembut tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku. "Apa wanita itu begitu spesial sampai-sampai kau terhanyut dalam ingatanmu?"

"Hh . . . aku bukan sedang kasmaran, Hinata-sama. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama,"

"Kalau begitu . . . apa dia menyukaimu juga?"

"Sepertinya tidak,"

"Memangnya siapa wanita itu?"

"Tenten,"

 **Hening . . .**

 **Hening . . .**

 **Hening . . .**

Wajah Hinata-sama berubah drastis.

"Kamisama, Neji-niisan, Tenten-san itu baik, dia pasti tidak akan menolakmu! Dia sudah dekat denganmu sejak Genin! Mana ada cewek yang menolak Jounin seperti dirimu!"

"Dia menyukai Lee,"

"Kau belum berusaha, coba tembak dia!"

"Tidak perlu pacaran. Aku mau langsung melamarnya,"

Kini, wajah Hinata-sama semakib berubah drastis dan lebih parah. Shock, terkejut, sakit jantung? Mungkin . . .

"Kamisama! Cepat lamar dia! Apa yang kau tunggu? Perang sudah usai, sekarang saat yang tepat untuk membangun keluarga barumu bersamanya!"

"Aku takut," Oh, bicara apa aku ini . . . seorang Hyuuga Neji takut?

"Cobalah dulu!"

"Hh . . ." aku menghela napas. "Baiklah . . ." aku mulai berdiri. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hinata-sama?"

Wajah Hinata-sama berubah (sangat amat) drastis. Wajahnya memerah padam. "N-Nani . . . ?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata-sama. Mana mungkin aku melamar sepupuku sendiri . . . lagipula kau sudah punya Naruto . . ."

BRUK

Dia (Hinata) pingsan . . .

* * *

Dengan berbekal cincin yang au beli kemarin, aku melangkah, mencari Hime-chanku di tempat-tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Mulai dari tempat latihan kami berdua.

Bingo, dia ada di sana. Dan . . . siapa yang mengganggu rencanaku itu? Lee? Oh tidak . . . terlebih dia duduk disamping Tenten?

Cemburu. Tetapi aku kepo, ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Lee. Dengan persembunyian tepat dibelakang pohon yang tertutup semak-semak, aku siap menguping . . .

"Tenten, kalau kelak kau sudah menikah, kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

"2 saja. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Kalau kau?"

"10 anak . . ."

"Hah?!"

"Bercanda . . . sesuai yang diinginkan istriku saja . . ."

Berani-beraninya dia bicara begitu terhadap calon istriku . . . kau akan kubunuh, Lee . . . akan kubuat babak belur dia . . .

"Kriteria istri yang kau inginkan itu seperti apa, Lee?"

"Perempuan yang cantik, imut, lucu, baik, bersifat kekanak-kanakan, penyabar, tidak suka marah, pandai memasak, tidak cerewet, dan tidak suka meminta yang macam-macam kecuali saat mood swing,"

Shit, aku tahu siapa perempuan yang memiliki kriteria seperti itu . . .

"Kalau kriteria suami yang kuinginkan, dia keren, berbadan atletis, baik, tidak suka memarahiku, sayang keluarga, setia, dan tidak suka merokok ataupun mabuk-mabukan . . ."

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja . . . Ah, memangnya siapa perempuan yang memiliki kriteria seperti itu, Lee? Aku yakin itu pasti Sakura . . ."

"Bukan, itu kau . . ."

 **BLUSH**

Kamisama, dia imut ketika blushing, tapi aku masih tidak rela kalau ia blushing karena Lee.

"Kau mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Tenten terdiam. Kamisama, aku mohon . . . Tenten, tolak dia . . . tolak dia . . . tolak dia . . . tolak dia . . . tolak dia . . . tolak dia . . . tolak dia . . . tolak dia . . .

"Y-Yah . . ."

Shit! Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak pengeluaranku untuk membli cincin tersebut, segera saja aku lempar sampai menghilang entah kemana.

Aku tidak peduli. Terlebih lagi, aku ingin bunuh diri ketika bibir Lee menyentuh bibir Tenten.

Tak betah lama-lama, aku pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **BRAK**

Aku tidak peduli aku ini hanya seorang Bunke, kubanting pintu kamarku. Menghancurkan segala yang ada di depanku. Kali ini benar-benar . . . aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Neji-niisan!"

"Kamisama, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan semua anggota klan Hyuuga terhadapku, aku tidak peduli. Mau mereka menganggapku gila atau sinting, aku **tidak peduli**!

"Neji-niisan!"

 **PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan ringan, namun membuatku sadar. Menatap wanita berambut indigo panjang dihadapanku.

"Dia menolakmu?"

"Dia sudah menjadi milik Lee, Hinata-sama . . ."

"Lalu apakah kau akan menjadi seperti ini?!"

". . ."

* * *

Atas usul Hinata-sama, aku pergi menenangkan diri. Entah kemana, yang penting aku ingin sendirian saat ini . . .

"Neji!"

Cih, suara itu lagi. Aku suka suara itu, tetapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin sendiri . . .

"Neji, apa ini milikmu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah perempuan berambut aburn dicepol dua itu. iris hazelnya menatapku, tangannya menunjukkan kotak merah berisi cincin emas dengan permata amethyst berbentuk hati menghiasinya, dengan dihiasi permata agate disisi hati amethystnya.

"Yah . . . itu milikku,"

"Indah sekali! Aku jadi ingin memilikinya!"

"Ambil saja, aku sudah tidak butuh . . ."

"Arigatou, Neji!"

Perlahan, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arahku, kesampingku, memamerkan jari manisnya yang berhias cincin emas.

"Mana cincin dari Lee?"

"Hah?"

"Cincin dari Lee. Dia tadi melamarmu bukan?"

"Memang iya, hanya saja . . ."

* * *

 _"Arigatou, Tenten . . ." Lee tersenyum tipis. "Kalau nanti kita punya anak, kau ingin dia seperti apa?"_

 _"Ehm, bagaimana yah . . . , aku ingin dia berambut coklat kehitaman dengan iris amethyst . . ."_

 _"Nani?"_

 _"Aa . . . maksudku, aku ingin dia seperti ayahnya!"_

 _". . ."_

 _". . ."_

 _"Kau menyukai Neji?"_

 _". . ."_

 _"Pergilah, hiduplah bersama Neji jika kau mencintainya. Bangunlah keluarga yang bahagia bersamanya . . ."_

 _"L-Lee . . ."_

 _"Aku tidak suka jika wanita yang aku nikahi menikah denganku karena terpaksa. Kalau kau mencintai Neji, hiduplah bersamanya . . ."_

* * *

"Aah, bicara apa aku ini . . ." Tenten melepas cincinnya, "Aku ini hanya gadis rendahan . . ." ujarnya menyerahkan cincin emas itu kepadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Tenten . . ."

"Aku itu hanya yatim piatu, Neji . . ."

"Aku juga yatim piatu, Tenten . . ."

"Tapi kau dari klan ternama! Kau itu genius! Aku itu le~"

Memedam kata-katanya dengan bibirku. Satu-satunya cara membuatnya berhenti bicara . . .

"Kau itu lucu, imut, manis, lembut, penyabar, itu yang membuatku mencintaimu . . ." kataku melepas ciuman lembut kami berdua. Sementara Tenten? hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mempunyai anak berambut coklat kehitaman dan bermata amethyst sepertiku . . ."

Tenten mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau membangun keluarga bersamaku, Tenten?"

 **Hening . . .**

 **Hening . . .**

 **Hening . . .**

"Y-Y-Ya . . . Yah, aku mau . . ."

Wajahku mendekati wajahnya, menipiskan jarak yang memisahkan kami, membuat dahi dan hidung bersentuhan, tinggal 1 cm lagi dan . . .

"Semoga langgeng, Neji no Baka!" (Naruto)

"Cepat menikah, yaa . . . !" (Ino)

"Semoga momongannya imut! (Sakura)

"Medokusai . . ." (Shikamaru)

"My youthfull flower sudah besar . . . !" (Gai)

"Omedetogozaimasu . . ." (Sai)

"Semoga selalu lengket bagai permen karet!" (Temari)

"S-Se-Se-Semo-ga . . . l-la-lang-geng . . . T-Te-Tenten-chan . . . N-Ne-Neji-niisan . . ."

"Semoga langgeng juga, Hinata-sama, Naruto no Baka . . ." balasku.

 **3 . . .**

 **2 . . .**

 **1 . . .**

 **OWARI (bertepatan dengan pingsannya Hinata)**

* * *

 **Halooo! Cewek kawaii mau minta maaf lahir dan batin sekaligus mengucapkan SELAMAT BERBUKA PUASA, eh salah, maksudnya, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI a.k.a LEBARAN!**

 **Beruntunglah udah pulang mudik. Gak solat ied nich #mojok. Karena ada urusan wanita yang harus Hazel tanggung. Medokusai sih, sebenernya . . . #tampar diri sendiri**

 **Ngetiknya tadi pagi loh, Hazel ngetiknya marathon. Jadi so sorry kalau ada typo. udah dibilangin laptop Hazel nakal. ngetik pake tab atau HP males . . .**

 **Udah ya? Disuruh tidur nih . . . Akhir kata, RnR plis, kalau bisa jangan flame. Bye . . . ^_^/**

 **MET LEBARAN :D**


End file.
